meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
The rest
His crying woke Itten She came downstairs to see Hiro a mess again She still wasn't sure what to do Was she a terrible person for not being upset As far as she knew it was just like Absol going on a short vacation. Why was Hiro so upset? Itten couldn't figure it out She approached Hiro and sat on the couch in front of him "Hiro, you know she'll be back?" Itten said Hiro didn't respond Welcome to the Meep Comp Wikia chat 3:47 SnowGem Fucking backspace Anyways 3:47 AbsolTheHiroPone oh 3:47 RapunzafanMSP ? 3:47 SnowGem (I refreshed my chat) 3:47 RapunzafanMSP I didn't notice. 3:47 AbsolTheHiroPone ohhhhhhh 3:47 SnowGem Itten tried to get Hiro to talk to her But Hiro wouldn't he only looked away and held in his tears. Itten eventually gave up and left to go make breakfast As she entered the kitchen she heard Hiro beginning to cry again 3:48 AbsolTheHiroPone ;_; 3:48 SnowGem She wondered what she had said that was so upsetting, but simply couldn't figure it out. She continued to think about what she could do over breakfast. The least she could do for Absol is help Hiro... She couldn't figure it out BUT 3:49 AbsolTheHiroPone :o 3:49 SnowGem As she was cleaning up, she had an idea "Baymax" she said 3:50 AbsolTheHiroPone :oooooo 3:50 SnowGem She ran upstairs and woke up baymax 3:50 RapunzafanMSP ooh 3:50 SnowGem (After cleaning him up from the brutal murder...) She explained to him the situation. ((I need to watch BH6 again so I can remember how Baymax acted)) Baymax went downstairs 3:51 AbsolTheHiroPone ((lol)) 3:51 SnowGem and also tried to help Hiro 3:51 RapunzafanMSP ^ 3:51 SnowGem but Hiro couldn't be helped... 3:51 AbsolTheHiroPone ;_; 3:52 SnowGem Hiro spent the day on the couch heartbroken again 3:52 AbsolTheHiroPone ;_; 3:52 SnowGem He eventually felt enough hunger to get him to go find food He walked into the kitchen, but only to find the leftovers from the pizza Absol had made him the day prior . Lol (//isfancy) 3:53 AbsolTheHiroPone ;;;;_;;;; 3:53 SnowGem He took the pizza out and stared at it Although he hadn't eaten in over a day he wasn't thinking about eating it in fact, he had lost his appetite. 3:54 AbsolTheHiroPone ... 3:54 SnowGem but it was hand made by his Absol The pizza reminded him of her Itten, also hungry for dinner came down to the kitchen She wasn't sure what to say, she didn't want to upset him again "Hi Hiro" she said slightly concerned Hiro didn't reply, he just stared at the pizza and thought of how much he missed Absol and how hurt he was that she had left again Itten walked over to him "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Itten offered Hiro, again, didn't reply Itten sat beside Hiro "Hiro, you have to eat you know." she said concerned Hiro turned away from Itten "It'll be okay" Itten said 3:58 AbsolTheHiroPone ;_; 3:58 SnowGem Hiro looked down and shut his eyes tight to prevent his tears Itten, still unsure on what to do, stood up and made the two of them some dinner. She put a plate in front of him "You have to eat Hiro. You'll get sick" she said Hiro didn't move "Please Hiro." Itten begged Hiro still didn't move 4:00 AbsolTheHiroPone ;_; 4:00 SnowGem "You have to stay healthy for when Absol get's back" she continued to beg as picked up his fork and offered it to him Hiro couldn't hold back his tears anymore he burst out crying Itten put her hand on his back and said "It'll be okay." Hiro leaned into Itten and continued to cry. She pat his pack and once again told him that "it'll be okay." Still crying heavily, Hiro said something, but itten couldn't quite make out what it was. Thought she thought it was something about how much he missed Absol Hiro kept on crying for another hour before finally calming down some. 4:04 AbsolTheHiroPone For an hour??? ;_; 4:04 SnowGem Itten stood up and reheated his dinner and offered it to him again 4:04 AbsolTheHiroPone //cri 4:04 SnowGem (yes. ): ) He slowly started eating, he knew he couldn't waste away while waiting for Absol But still, he couldn't bring himself to finish. After they ate Hiro returned to the couch and watched an mlp special with Itten. 4:06 AbsolTheHiroPone lol omg 4:06 SnowGem He couldn't help but be reminded of Absol, but at least it was a distraction. 4:06 AbsolTheHiroPone awwww 4:06 SnowGem When the special was over Itten returned upstairs and suggested Hiro come too He followed her upstairs, but went into Absols room instead of his own He felt closer to her with her stuff around He picked up the stuffed animal from the night prior and brought it to Absols bed and spent the night there,. and uhm Yeah 4:07 AbsolTheHiroPone oh... 4:07 SnowGem this kinda shit went on for a few more days 4:07 AbsolTheHiroPone //cri 4:08 SnowGem Finally, the next Friday Absol returned in the afternoon. 4:08 AbsolTheHiroPone Yay! 4:08 RapunzafanMSP ^ 4:08 SnowGem She walked into the house to see Hiro asleep on the couch he hadn't been sleeping well since Absol left Absol wasn't sure whether or not she should wake him, thankfully she hadn't already. Absol sat on the couch beside Hiro and waited for him to wake up "Hiro" she said Hiro, still waking up replied "Absol?" "I'm back." She said 4:10 AbsolTheHiroPone :ooooooooo 4:10 SnowGem "I'm sorry I le-" Absol began to explain before she got interrupted. Hiro jumped up and screamed "ABSOL?!" 4:11 RapunzafanMSP Lol 4:11 AbsolTheHiroPone Oh 4:11 SnowGem He "tacklehugged" Absol and said "I missed you so much," Absol, slightly shocked said "I missed you too Hiro." Hir o uhm 4:13 AbsolTheHiroPone .... 4:13 SnowGem hugged her tighter and then kissed her and then uhm ya Hiro and Absol did the Hiro and Absol thing the kissing and the hugging 4:13 RapunzafanMSP Lol 4:13 SnowGem and the staring basically Fin. 4:13 AbsolTheHiroPone "They made out, a lot" 4:13 SnowGem Yeah 4:13 RapunzafanMSP Nuuuu moreeee!!! 4:13 SnowGem Absol 4:13 AbsolTheHiroPone Pretty much 4:13 SnowGem Stop breaking Hiros heart 4:13 AbsolTheHiroPone ... I'm so sorry. ;_; 4:13 SnowGem by dying 4:14 AbsolTheHiroPone Fucking Computers 4:14 SnowGem yikes though 4:14 AbsolTheHiroPone And their infuriating ways. 4:14 SnowGem that was an intense one... very long How long was I going on for? 4:14 AbsolTheHiroPone About an hour I think...? 4:14 SnowGem I know it was at least a half an hour FOR FUCKING SERIOUS? an hour? Dammmn wlell hopefully you won't be so evil to Hiro next time...